


Internet Trolling

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [10]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Colin trolls on the internet
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Kudos: 12





	Internet Trolling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Updog

Colin Robinson was scrolling online, as he often did now that there wasn’t much else to do. No work, no DMV or post office employees to interrogate about every minute detail, no fun. Sure, at first feeding off the despair of the entire world was filling, but now it was just growing boring.

After another mega drain a few days ago from all of his roommates, he decided to give them a break, at least for a little while. Besides, they always started tasting a little too bitter when he was draining them day in and day out. They were so much sweeter after a few days when he wasn’t slowly draining their life forces constantly. 

Twitter wasn’t very active today. Huh, you’d think with everyone locked inside, there’d be more going on, but I guess not. Finding nothing too good he moved over to Reddit. 

One of his favorite pastimes was finding fan communities online. He would extensively research the shows or whatever that people were interested in, specifically to find the one thing that pissed them off more than anything. 

There were even communities dedicated to the show about them. He really enjoyed sharing all the embarrassing things the others got up to only to be flamed for how unrealistic everything he was saying was. He couldn’t help but laugh, they were so mad at everything he said. It was almost as if they hadn’t watched the show at all. 

After leaving a comment on one thirst post about how beautiful Nandor must be while eating, explaining that no, he ate like a giant messy toddler, people started just ignoring him. 

Quickly jumping to the next computer, he decided to look at some memes. It was important to keep up on what the latest fads were, its much easier to annoy people that way.

He came across a screenshot of a phone message, captioned, “Got em lol” He could use this, a little prank. These were extra fun with his roommates who had no idea what was going on when he wasn’t messing with them.

Bright blue light broke through the thick darkness of the dim basement, with just the thought of how furious those idiots would be when he got them. It would be too easy. 

can u pick up some dog from the store?  
What’s up dog?  
not much dog, what’s up with u?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
